


Dancing in the Dark

by Chasyn



Series: Buck3.0 & His Reason [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Because these boys make me feel better, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Firetruck, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or Even Author Read, Short, Storm - Freeform, This is what happens when I have a horrid day at work and need something to make me feel better, blackout - Freeform, dancing in the dark, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Dance with me." Eddie said softly.Buck rested his forehead against Eddie's and smiled. "Dancing in the dark?" He asked, a laugh in his voice. "There's no music."





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Bad day at work and this is how I deal. I also didn't read this after I wrote it. So it's probs littered with mistakes and I don't care.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

The storm was raging outside. The wind, the lightning, and the rain. It shook the building as they unloaded themselves from the fire truck. They were all soaked, through their gear and to their clothes. Buck shivered as he dropped his stuff and headed straight to the locker-room. He just wanted something dry.

And then a crack of thunder rocked the whole place. It sounded like a bomb going off and Buck actually dropped to the ground, with the rest of the squad.

"Just thunder." Bobby called out.

And then the lights went out. The backup lights tried to kicked on. But another loud crack of thunder and way too close strike of lightning lit up the windows. And the place was shrouded in darkness again.

"The fuck?" Buck jumped up. "Did it just short out the backup power?" He turned, his eyes straining in the dark. "Can it do that?"

"No clue." Bobby said from someplace close. "But looks like it just did." He pulled out a flashlight and he was standing next to Eddie. He handed Eddie the keys. "Turn the lights on." He said. "I'm going to check the breakers. Chim, Hen, check out the generators downstairs."

Buck frowned and stepped closer. "What about me?"

"Stay there." Bobby said. "Don't get in the way."

Buck blinked in the darkness. "Don't get in the way? Seriously?" He watched as three beams of light walked off, two side by side and one by itself. And then a hand snaked out and grabbed his.

"You can help me." Eddie whispered against Buck's ear.

Buck rolled his eyes but let Eddie pull him along. "Flashlight?"

"Don't need one." Eddie answered softly, his voice still barely a whisper. Before they reached the cab of the truck, Eddie stopped. He turned quickly and pushed Buck up against the side of the truck. Before Buck could react, Eddie pressed his lips against Buck's. Buck was too surprise for a moment and then Eddie bit Buck's bottom lip. And Buck was gone as he melted against Eddie. It was sloppy and messed and needy.

They pulled apart and Buck leaned his head back against the truck for a moment. "Damn." He breathed out slowly, trying to catch his breath. "Someone might see." He whispered.

Eddie prompted pinched Buck's side. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"Did you seriously just say that?" Eddie asked softly.

Buck paused for a moment. Then he slowly smiled and reached out to grab Eddie's shirt. He fumbled for a moment. How the hell did Eddie function so well in the dark? But Buck grabbed a fistful of Eddie's shirt and pulled the other man against him again. He held fast and tangled his other hand in Eddie's hair. Eddie let his hands drop to Buck's waist and he stepped back from the truck, pulling Buck with him.

"Dance with me." Eddie said softly.

Buck rested his forehead against Eddie's and smiled. "Dancing in the dark?" He asked, a laugh in his voice. "There's no music."

Eddie pulled back enough to dig in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and then were momentarily illuminated up by the glow of the screen. Eddie selected a song from his playlist and turned the volume down. He shoved it back in his pocket and they were shrouded in darkness again.

The song, _Dancing in the Dark_ , started to play softly. Buck rolled his eyes and shook his head as he recognized the song. "You are a dork." He said as he felt Eddie's hands against him again. But he swayed back and forth lazily to the melody. His forehead rested against Eddie's again and for a moment, everything else around them was forgotten. The blackout, the storm, the station, the squad...

"Eddie!" Bobby called loudly. "Why aren't the truck's lights on?"

Eddie pulled back slightly. "Dropped the keys." He called out loudly. "Think Buck kicked them."

"I did not!" Buck snapped loudly.

"Buck!" Bobby let out sigh loud enough that they hear it. "I told you not to get in the way. Just stay where you are. I'll go get one of the spare sets in the office."

They waited a moment longer. Then Buck tangled his hand in Eddie's hair again and pulled. Hard.

"Ouch!" Eddie hissed.

"That's for getting me in trouble."

Eddie just laughed and pulled Buck against him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. No clue.


End file.
